Stefan returns
by kascey
Summary: Stefan returns because of his love for Elena, is she dreaming?


**HEY GUYS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, AND I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STORY LINES. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT. HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. REVIEW AND LT ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS!**

I lay in bed, half way between waking and sleeping. The sound of the raindrops on the roof is a lullaby which creates dreams and nightmares. Flashes of light invade my eye lids and the crashing sound of thunder echoes in my ears.

His fingers graze my skin, leaving a trail of fire that ignites curiosity. I hear my name on his lips, whispered in between claps of thunder. I open my eyes and sit up, looking around, expecting to see him hovering over me. The lightening illuminates my bedroom and he is there, but gone as soon as the light is gone. The rain pounds harder on the roof, letting me know the storm is becoming more violent. I lay back down on my side, my hair draping over my neck, enveloping me in safety. I pull the blankets back up, listening as they rustle with my movements.

There is a new chill in the air that I can't place. I can feel him here, but which brother is it? I scan my room again, with another flash lightening illuminating the eldest Salvatore brother standing before me. Just as swiftly as I see him, he disappears.

I close my eyes, deciding that my heart has made peace with my eyes and both are playing tricks on me. I settle back into my blankets, a soft sigh escaping me in the moment I relax in bed. I focus on the sound of the thunder, and the rain to drown out my own thoughts.

I can feel fingers ghosting on my skin, gently brushing my hair from my neck, exposing it to the cool air of my room. I feel a chill and the fingers are on the skin of my neck, drawing circles, curling around the base of my neck, turning my head. I keep my eyes closed knowing that if I open them, my heart will break and I will be unable to control the pain I feel.

"El-e-na" a voice taunts me, softly whispering my name in seduction. The soft velvet voice is that of the youngest Salvatore brother, Stefan. I can feel his name on my lips, begging to be spoken.

"Stefan" The tip of my tongue forms the word and I blurt it out at an incomprehensibly low volume. It feels like glass moving through my lips and I have to stop myself from calling to him again.

"Elena, wake up" Stefan calls to me again, his voice moves over me like a warm breeze. I feel his fingers wrapped around the back of my neck, urging me to sit up and kiss him. His lips gently brush my pulse and my heart beat speeds but my blood runs cold. I want to reach up to him, I want to open my eyes, but I can't. The fear of disappointment at nothingness stops me from moving. I am lifeless.

"Elena, I have missed you." Stefan speaks again, his words as honey dripping into my subconscious, causing my eyes to betray me again and form the tears I'm so scared to cry. I can feel the hot water run down my cheek, and I breathe out deeply, glad that it was only a few tears. My emotions are at bay for now.

"Elena. I love you" Stefan's soft voice breaks me from my trance as I feel solid fingers brush the tears from my cheeks and the words I have been dying to hear. I open my eyes, and look dead into the grey eyes Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan is wearing his crooked smile, his jaw relaxed, his posture bent over me. He is bracing himself on his right hand, he's sitting, hip pressed to mine. He reaches up and brushes my forehead, staring at me as though he could not get enough. I sat up and threw my arms around him, tugging him tight to my body. His arms snaked around me, embracing me as though we had spent thousands of years apart and he had missed me every second. His lips brushed my neck again, making me shiver and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry to wake you Elena, but I'm too selfish to wait until tomorrow. I had to see you now. I missed you so much." He smiled at me, the happiness radiating through his eyes. His thumbs brushed my cheeks, pulling me gently to him to kiss. He moved so slow, it was agonizing, but the fire he lit with in me when our lips met, was almost unbearable. I swiftly kicked off the covers and straddled him, pushing him back so that he was laying on my bed.

"Don't ever leave me like that again Stefan. I love you too much." I managed to say it with out crying. I was trying to take in the sight of his body, make sure that he had not changed since he left. His body was still hard like stone, and soft as silk. He was gentle but more likely to lose an ounce of control. I leaned down and took his mouth with mine, balling my hands in the sheets and trying to force myself not to rush. He reached up and pulled me closer to him, his hands sliding underneath the hem of my tank top to draw circles on my back. He was trying to distract me. I let my hands wander down his body, and managed to catch him off guard, taking the opportunity to lip the inside of his lower lip, gently biting, drawing him out.

My hands reached the hem of his shirt and reached under it, the feel of his muscular and well toned abs beneath my finger tips. He shuddered, surprised at the sensitivity and broke our kiss. He tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"You know, Katherine was never able to make me burn and shudder like you do." Stefan reassured me that I was doing something right. I nodded and took his mouth again, sucking his lower lip as I gently undid the button of his jeans. His hand slid down and cupped my butt, as he swiftly flipped us, landing between my legs.

I locked my ankles around his waist and squeezed, urging him to keep going. His hand slid to my knee, up my thigh and under my shorts as he gently kissed my jaw line. His eyes locked mine, waiting for reassurance each time he moved. His other hand went beneath my shirt to pull it up inch by inch, exposing my abdomen.

"Stefan, please don't make me wait" I couldn't help it, I needed him. I could feel my breaths coming shorter as the tension in my body grew. Stefan smirked and kissed me again, long, deep and passionate.

"Waiting is half the fun" He replied, his skilled hands reaching into my shorts and grazing the outside of my panties. I was already wet for him, ready for what he wanted and what I wanted. I clawed at his torso, trying to remove the offending clothing he called a shirt. My body was burning, begging for contact with his. Stefan took the hint and removed it, throwing the shirt across my room. My fingers were free to roam his body, I could feel his skin on mine, cooling me down from the fire that burned with in.

He watched my face and softly bit at my neck as he reached into my panties and caressed gently my already wet core. He gently inserted a finger and crooked it, brushing his thumb on my clit, causing me to arch up against him. He held my body down with his other hand as he continued to suck at my neck and toy with me. He inserted a second finger and began to move them in and out of me gently. The heat I thought was burning me up began to burn hotter. I could feel every ounce of me winding tighter and tighter.

I clawed at his arms, pulling him closer to me, moaning into his mouth as he kissed me.

"Stefan don't stop, please." I begged him for more, wanting every bit of intimacy he was giving me. The lightning was still flashing around us, the thunder somehow louder.

"Elena, I want you come with me." His tone was breathy and I could feel his erection against my thigh. I was tugging to get his jeans off before he even realized what I was doing. He kicked them off quickly and pulled my shorts off with out my noticing. I yanked him down into another kiss, my lips on his felt like livewires, setting off a need inside of me.

Stefan picked me up, slamming me into the wall, holding my body up effortlessly. He looked up at me as I nodded for him to continue. He was cupping me face, pulling my mouth to his greedily and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." Stefan cringed at the idea of hurting me, but I nodded anyway. I could feel how large he was before he took his pants off and now I could feel every inch of him, slowly sliding into me. He was large and it was painful but it was more agonizing waiting for him to stop feeling guilty. I wanted him to move faster.

"Stefan I want you deeper." I clutched him to me, his face buried in my neck. He paused when he was fully inside of me. I clawed at his back, making him arch and move, giving him the signal to keep going. His thrusts were slow at first, he was trying to find a rhythm with out hurting me. Finally the pain stopped and the pleasure began and I could fel my body aching for more. Every fiber of me wanted it faster, and harder. With out having to tell him, Stefan picked up his pace and was moving harder against my body, going deeper and making me moan his name. I could feel the familiar tightness bringing my body to the edge again, the coils inside of my body were about to break and I let go and came. I felt Stefan's orgasm shortly after, his body still cradling mine against the wall as he released inside of me. He hid his face in my neck again, I tried to pull him up to meet my eyes but he shook his head.

"Stefan, please look at me. I didn't do this wrong did I" I asked him innocently, knowing what was wrong with him before he showed me. He lifted his eyes to mine, breathing hard and I stared into the red eyes of the vampire. I watched as the red began to fade, and his fangs retracted. I instinctively reached up and brushed the disappearing canines.

"I already know what you are, why are you hiding it." I asked him, concern must have been painted on my face because he relaxed a little.

"I don't want you to see the monster. I can't control it when…I can't control anything." He sighed, carefully pulling me from the wall and taking me to the bed. He tucked me under the covers and then joined me. The lightning flashed again and I could see clothes strewn about my room, a picture frame tipped. My eyes were closing, and I could feel sleep beginning to creep in.

"Stefan, you are not a monster. Just don't ever leave me like that" I said to him, pulling his arms around me, his body engulfing me. He smelled of campfire and sandalwood. I took a deep breath, his body curling around mine, his arms over mine, lacing his fingers with mine. He lips brushed my shoulder, planting soft kisses.

"I promise I won't ever leave you Elena" He whispered in the darkness as sleep overtook me.


End file.
